1. Technical Field
The invention relates to protective covers, particularly to protective covers for handheld devices.
2. Related Art
Handheld devices may be tablet PCs, smart phones, cell phones, etc. A handheld device may be used to take a picture, access data, make a phone call or process an electronic document, etc. A handheld device is a precision electronic apparatus and stores personal data therein. To prevent a handheld device from being collided and wearing away, usually a protective cover is used to cloak it. Additionally, some protective cover is provided with a support to make the handheld device be able to stand alone.
A typical supportive protective cover includes a shell and a support. A side of the shell is formed with a receiving room and the other side is pivotally connected by the support. The support can be lifted up to form an angle against the shell so that the handheld device can be put on a table and stand alone.
However, such a supportive cover has drawbacks as follows:
1. Although the support can be collapsed in the shell, the support will still protrude from the shell. This is inconvenient for storage.
2. The angle between the support and shell cannot be adjusted, thus the handheld device stands on a table only in a fixed angle.
3. When using the support, the angle between the support and shell must be confirmed, otherwise the handheld device tends to fall down.